bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Achrones150
NOTE: This is my talk page. When leaving a message, please post your signature. You can post constructive criticism, notices, etc. here!" Achrones150 22:07, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Request Hello. My username is Mangetsu20, but you can just call me Mangetsu for short lol. Anyways, I've been reading a bit of your Roleplay and I am highly interested to join, if possible. Would that be alright, or is it a closed private one? Mangetsu20 23:44, September 3, 2011 (UTC) As of starting almost last week or so...almost everyday. On the weekends I have more time during the whole day, but because of work during the weekdays, I usually get on around 5ish pm Midwest Central Time...so is that frequent enough for you?Mangetsu20 00:56, September 4, 2011 (UTC) CHATANGO? O_o *is confused*...personally I like Message Chat on this site...but that's my opinion... Well, I was wanting to bring in Daisuke, modify him up if need be, and maybe his father Kukkyona...I got other characters I haven't posted up yet too...so, yeah, and this guy named Takashi Raimei I plan to upload the soonest. How many do you want me to use? Alright...first Daisuke http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Daisuke_Hayate Then...Kukkyona... http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Kukky%C5%8Dna_Hayate I shall put up Takashi when I have the chance...maybe make him a Captain level as well...Mangetsu20 01:20, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Off topic, LOVE the City's history and setting...very different and original. I like the fact there is a non-Soul Reaper police that uses the Kido guns openly too...:) I could say they were on leave and they were having a father-son get-away, or does that not seem like a place people would go for a vacation? Mangetsu20 01:33, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I'd like them to be a big part of the arc if possible. Maybe they could use the 'vacation' as a cover, for a top secret mission by the 13 Court Guards Squads' Head Captain...would that be better? Mangetsu20 01:48, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Since they are off duty its the best pick since sending in Onmitsukido members would arouse suspicion if they were aprehended, despite their tactically superior ability in stealth and infiltration, a straightforward investigation while under the guise of a vacation seems more of a clever ruse, I think... I read them up, once again, props on the creation of the organization. I was thinking they could be investigating for any suspicious acitivities the Red Sun could be having a hand in....maybe make up the fact that they were tipped off by a Stealth Force unit going missing when they tried to investigate them or something like that. How does that sound?Mangetsu20 02:26, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Okay that sounds great! Okay...so how do you propose I insert my characters in this? Will they interact with your characters or what...?Mangetsu20 02:40, September 4, 2011 (UTC) New Story Okay...I know how to create another story article, but what do you want me to put down? Title and all that...Mangetsu20 02:56, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Just out of curiosity...why is it in spanish? lol! xD Consider it done btw... That makes sense...who will you be posting in this one? Will it just be copied/pasted of your other one or other characters?Mangetsu20 03:15, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Cool! I'm working on my post now...should be done in a minute...don't know how much longer I'm staying up though... I posted...thanks. I'm glad to know you won't stay up ridiculously late like some people do. I did enjoy writing that post too...I haven't even begun trying out Kukkyona, but I just thought it would be a cool thing to have a character who has a Byakuya public face most of the time, but has a soft side and his own sense of humor as well, not just a cold hearted bastard...xD Thank you, I really appreciate it. I may not be the BEST Roleplayer, but I've been told I am one of the most descriptive. I am a writer by nature, and I tend to try to make my posts as colorful and as expressive as a I can. This is a starting post after all, so I just wanted to get the ball rolling like that... I am writing a Fanfic based on the First Bleach Movie and during the Post-Deicide timeline, kind of made it original as I could, so if you want to drop by and review it, its named, "Dark Prophecies," and my penname there is like in my intro of this Wiki explained, Demod20. And yes, I meant that since he's Squad 6's Captain, he's not like Byakuya Kuchiki who ACTS like a cold hearted bastard, instead is a real family man who does feel pressured by being the Head of a Noble Family. Gotta hit the sack but I'll try to continue this tomorrow...some time maybe around 2pm my time...Mangetsu20 03:59, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I will, and you too, buddy, lol! Mangetsu20 04:05, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Arch I messaged Aha about this too, in case you guys need your characters trained by anyone during your arc, I can use Seireitou or any of my other long-term characters to train any of yours and Aha's. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 14:57, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Day 2 of RP Hey man! I'm back and ready to continue whenever you're ready Mangetsu20 17:57, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Responded... *facepalms* Sorry...old habit back in FF.net... Just leave a message if you want to do something different or if you have a idea, and I'll do the sameMangetsu20 19:28, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Training Well, I've yet to receive a reply from Aha. I'm still waiting on him, but my offer also extends to any and all of your own characters. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 21:32, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Leaving for now... Logging off for the night...later...I might or might not be on during the afternoon tomorrow. Evening more probable...Mangetsu20 04:32, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Manual Style Problem Thank you, it means a lot to hear that :) Please, I'd like you, if you want and possible, to review my characters as I post them, to see if it goes within the Manual Style, so that I won't have anymore future problems. I don't have hours to read through the source codes and figure out all the finite details within the style, and I'd always like a 2nd opinion on things. Mangetsu20 04:47, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Going to bed... I'll talk to you about this tomorrow...see you later...Mangetsu20 04:56, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Glad to be back :) Thank you...:3 I must say, this Site has suddenly been bleached Matte Black for some reason...Mangetsu20 22:28, September 5, 2011 (UTC) hello i think you are mistaken that was not my post it was my friends last post all i did was edit the grammar and spelling errors in all the post thats why it says i was the last person to post.Honoo1 00:15, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Night Okay...later man. I'll be most probably on during the evening when you have time. Mangetsu20 03:08, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Roleplay Project Committee Hi i would like to be part of the Roleplay Project Committee. ''I see that your looking for very active users to help in on this project and I am always online with nothing really to do. I am only asking that you consider my request and message me with your answer later on. Enjoy your day.Honoo1 15:56, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to the Administration! I would like to, as the '''Head-Captain of the Policy & Standards Committee, welcome you all to the administration of this wiki. By clicking on that link I just gave you, you will see your rank on the administration, as well as a link to your project. As a member of the administration team, you are responsible for the duties listed on both the Policy & Standards Committee's page, as well as your individual project page. if you have any questions or require assistance, please let me know as soon as possible. Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 19:06, September 6, 2011 (UTC) hi How would you classify a Blank?? I have read everything on it and to me it sounds a lot like a plus but with no memory and no chains but they don't have any type of personalities that i have seen from a plus.Also Hollows don't react to Blanks so that makes me think that they have no spirit energy or not very much. But then how could the dark ones from the Bleach movie; Bleach: Memories of Nobody us the Blanks to '''Enhanced Strength.' i would'' like to hear your thoughts on the blanks and if you could make a template for a Blank for me it would be great i plan on making Yamabiko into a Blank so i can keep it within the rules of this site and not god mod or over power it.Honoo1 19:49, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Sento Well I couldn't tell you that, but I have thought up a system that we could use. I have told ten about this and waiting for his opinion. My though was if one wished to become a member of our committe, we would ask them to RP with someone and we both watch the rp for his style. Which most of the times I am sure that we can bring anyone into, but I just would like to see what Ten and You think. I personaly think it is a good system with both of watching the RP we both can have an opinion about them and compare to what I have seen and to what you have seen. Well these are my thoughts on the matter, as for Honoo I am honestly thinking that he just needs a little more help and pratice with his rp. But if he wishes to join, we will just have to wait and see what our power allows us to do.~'' ''Sento of the Sands'' 19:38, September 6, 2011 (UTC) It would be the easiest thing to do, in turn if we have the user rp with someone besides us. This will make us unbias as well, were their wouldn't be any conflicted later. But if worse case one of use can RP with the one wished to join our committe.~''' Sento of the Sands 19:59, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Back again.... I'm back...I had to work overtime today cause customers didn't know when to leave...XP Mangetsu20 23:57, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Your Espada... I was wondering if I could make a request to fill out the slot for Espada Afilado Cuatro position, if that is alright... So I can create the Cuatro Espada? :D Thanks...so what would you allow me, or can I create in your roster of Espada/Fraccion? Mangetsu20 00:43, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Gracias, lol! I'll work up the Cuatro Espada first...maybe make a few Fraccion afterwards...Mangetsu20 00:49, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Children of Izanami update You mean the Roleplay, or the actual overall Arc Storyline? Mangetsu20 01:13, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi can I join your rp? Hi my name is inyuyasha42 and I wanted to ask if it would be ok if I joined your rp? Inyuyasha42 01:31, September 7, 2011 (UTC) So how do we go about making the 2nd Chapter? Just make another Heading and keep going? Mangetsu20 01:38, September 7, 2011 (UTC) mangetsu and you hey i'm sorry it isn't as nice as you guys like it but I have a learning disabilitie it is not my fault that I suck at grammer or literature but I understand I guess I will rp by myself since no one else will because of my bad grammer even though I have asperger syndrome. Inyuyasha42 02:01, September 7, 2011 (UTC) SWEETNESS! Love how you plan to reveal your enigmatic character in this upcoming chapter...should I do the translation and posting of the next Chapter, or did you do it already? Mangetsu20 02:13, September 7, 2011 (UTC) how dare you!! I don't care who you think you are but I have every right to be on here as you do not everyone is a master of literature or grammer so if all people who can't spell or use proper grammer at all times like you then that is not fair and I like making my own characters and pages on here so unless you are a admin who can block my account or ban me from here then I am here to stay and how is that any way to treat someone with a disibility you should be more understanding for people with disibilities who can't work as well as you.Inyuyasha42 02:22, September 7, 2011 (UTC) I'll post first...Daisuke will notice something in the distance getting closer, and then you can describe the HQ they are flying towards and probably landing in. Mangetsu20 02:25, September 7, 2011 (UTC) It'll probably again be in the evening, but I'll try to post again as soon as I get home from work. See ya later man Mangetsu20 02:41, September 7, 2011 (UTC) No...Why would you say that, Achrones? Mangetsu20 23:16, September 7, 2011 (UTC) I actually found that out when I was posting a message to you...your answer to his berating accusations and/or requests to post were factual and logical, not harsh or mean. I don't hold anything the two of you did personally, because it was your conversation. Now then...is there anything that's been updated I should be notified about? Mangetsu20 23:24, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Great! Excellent excellent...I actually saw that...nice choice of appearance too... I'm going to post in a little bit...wanted to add the appearance of Genjo Diablo first...Mangetsu20 23:32, September 7, 2011 (UTC) I'll be posting intermittently... Whenever I get breaks from my job I'll be able to post a few...though I will be back in the evening just to let you know when I'm OFFICIALLY back on. 13:25, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Logged On Re: Good to know...might think differently how my characters will respond...is that Orochimaru-look-alike, the Melody, coming with them? Mangetsu20 18:28, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Records The Yurei Government keepings records is just my assumption (I dunno) so if they don't, tell me so I can change what Aoi says.--みどないつ れえいぱあ Midnight Reaper ("Your soul is mine...") 18:43, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Just curious...Mangetsu20 19:00, September 8, 2011 (UTC) LOL! That's cool...it would be a nice little prelude to him being a more interesting side character My Cuatro Espada Afilado is almost done btw...let me know if there are any changes you think should be added. Mangetsu20 19:24, September 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm back officially! Alright! Just to inform you, I'm back for as long as I can tonight...so, any changes you are making for the plot or new things that you added while I was gone? Mangetsu20 21:20, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Sweet! XD I'm done with Genjo besides filling in odds and ends of History and whatnot...if you want you can do a once over and see anything that needs to be corrected if you'd like :) Mangetsu20 21:27, September 8, 2011 (UTC) So...does that mean that he would control the Menos Grande, or something to that degree? Mangetsu20 21:52, September 8, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking since he was more into intel and spying, I think he should be part of the equivalent of the 'Spy Division' or a sort of 'Stealth Force' Division of his own, y'know? Mangetsu20 22:02, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm..... that could be good, too. (I've heard a lot of reference to the Stealth Force lately, lol) --Achrones150 22:08, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Rp As I am semi or vice admin as chat moderator. I am trying to get to know the admin's team. So to learn about our writing and creation styles want to do an rp?: The Twilight of Your Despair 00:46, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Character(s) I will be using. For fighting Masanori Kawahiru, and Minako Kichida for none fighting. Story Line. Umm more like a reason to reveal his Bankai. P.S. Masanori's Zanpakuto is an unique type the only Philosophy type. I can explain that better if you go to the chat.: The Twilight of Your Despair 00:55, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, they'll be at the Hotel, chilling a bit, and Daisuke will get a package of items he ordered from the Soul Society to be brought to him. Just various tools and equipment for him to use on the unknown-soon-to-happen terrorist attack by the Monitor and his cohorts...Mangetsu20 01:06, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Pardon me, but, the Path to Power Roleplay is just for you three, or am I allowed to join? Mangetsu20 22:55, September 9, 2011 (UTC) From Weak To Powerful Re: That's cool...I posted just now btw...this is getting deep. :D Mangetsu20 23:09, September 9, 2011 (UTC) The one we're doing, silly XP...why would I remind you I posted on a Roleplay you're not even a part of? O_o Mangetsu20 23:42, September 9, 2011 (UTC) I think in the beginning, there was a lot of great character development and dialouge, its just when it progressed to the point of the Pre-Winter War, things kind of stagnated and became redundant to the earlier part of the series. However, I am having high hopes for the most recent part of the Bleach Manga, as it has become a very capturing story and newer more interesting villains to deal with...though I do have to admit, between the Hell Movie recently released on Eng Sub, and the Invasion Army Filler In-Canon-Arc, the effects and story-plot have been a lot more captivating. :) Mangetsu20 23:50, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Want me to edit it in? Mangetsu20 00:40, September 10, 2011 (UTC) I edited it...if you haven't noticed by now, that is...xD Mangetsu20 00:45, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Alright...one more post if you can? I just now had to carry laundry baskets and came back to send my post...but if you can't, I can wait till tomorrow...Mangetsu20 02:42, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Chat?: The Twilight of Your Despair 16:15, September 10, 2011 (UTC) The Bleach Fan Ficition Wiki Chat.: The Twilight of Your Despair 16:17, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Its your turn in the RP. And Masanori's Spiritual Power is some where between the Spiritual Power Aizen had during his First Transformation the "chrysalis" stage and Second Transformation after completing his "chrysalis" stage.: The Twilight of Your Despair 17:50, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Confirmation Article? What article is that? Can you post the link? Mangetsu20 19:01, September 10, 2011 (UTC) *facepalms* My bad...I was just finishing up a post actually...lol! It was pretty long...xD Mangetsu20 19:33, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Mostly...lol! XD Mangetsu20 19:41, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Actually no, not really, it was pretty awesome to show how a Non-Spiritual powered being could take on Arrancars. Pretty sweet...xD But I did repay the favor and posted another large one for you ;) Mangetsu20 20:33, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Yes you may, sir...lol! XD Mangetsu20 20:54, September 10, 2011 (UTC) IIIIIIIII have an ideaaaaaaaaaa! Mangetsu20 21:24, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ...was that too long for you? lol! XD Mangetsu20 21:38, September 10, 2011 (UTC) I sorry...my epic was so grand...xD Mangetsu20 21:54, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Okay...well I was thinking... Would it be cool if I would make a elite Ahijados Warrior, or a type of elite Cultist member...and he can enter along with the others, mute and enigmatic?Mangetsu20 22:06, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Well...to put it on terms you can understand, I was thinking of a Beginner Captain to Experienced Captain Level, unless you don't want him that strong that is :I ... I could make it a minimum of experienced Lieutnenant level. But yeah, my idea for him would be the soundless assassin of the Ahijados, able to retain a Ressurecion of his own and fight on par with any of the experienced levels I mentioned above, and basically another opponent. Loyal unseen hand of the Primera, I just thought of it...XD Mangetsu20 22:23, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Sweet! I'll make him about as strong as a Low-level Captain, like Toshiro's strength if you will, and he'll be relatively unseen until someone makes a move on the Primera, or if he arrives dramatically, he'd be behind him a couple of yards, awaiting a sinlge gesture to be enacted against his 'master's' threats. Should we give him a name? Mangetsu20 22:39, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Yesssssss!~ *coughs and clears voice to impersonates Darth Sidious* Henceforth...he'll be known as...666!~ BRB Uno momento...got to clean a shelf in the kitchen... Back! Onwards! XD Mangetsu20 00:51, September 11, 2011 (UTC) *o^o pretty...lol! XD Mangetsu20 00:54, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay...see you later...Mangetsu20 01:12, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Back in action! As am I Mangetsu20 17:22, September 11, 2011 (UTC) You don't approve? xD Mangetsu20 17:54, September 11, 2011 (UTC) LOL! I'd thought it would be a little funny...but I didn't have the heart nor motivation to ignore the lightsabers he's holding as mere 'non-existant' items to his person. Since almost every Arrancar has their own, personal and unique Zanpakuto seal, I just thought it would be almost appropiate, if not ironic, to use simple hilts that extend Spiritual Energy 'blades' xD the only reason I saw this to be possibly logical, is the fact Seele Schnider, the Quincy Arrow/Sword looks almost exactly like a lightsaber held horizontally, and in the climax of Starrk's battle, he summoned raw Spiritual Energy blades in his hands, so I thought it would work without it being TOO much of a cross-over...XP Mangetsu20 18:03, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Idea...! So, if you make Sakura attack Cortez *I don't know why she has a male name XD* I was thinking she would be so laid back, she'd let 666 intervene, surprising Sakura as they battle...if she battles that is...:3 Mangetsu20 19:05, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay, cool :) Mangetsu20 19:31, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I was actually expecting her to *coughs and clears throat to imitate TFS Piccolo voice actor* "DOOOOOOOOOOOODGE!!!!" XD but yeah, I know she's like a Red Sun so she won't be killed easily...:P BBL I'll be back soon...just an hour or two... Back! XD